una historia con unos cuantos cambios
by tsumi yuki
Summary: america llama a los allies, axis y algunos otros para pasar el día y de paso matar el aburrimiento, pero en la ultima actividad del día, italia se ve obligado a contar cierta historia para sorprender a sus amigos.


·

¡disclaimer! ¡Estos personajes no me pertenecen! ¡Son de himaruya hidekaz!

Quienes están presentes en la historia son: Alemania, Italia, Romano, Japón, China, América, Inglaterra, Francia, Rusia, Canadá (¡nunca te olvidaré!) Austria, Hungría y España.

Quien era el siguiente?

Eran a mediados de vacaciones, y las naciones, muertas de aburrimiento, no se atrevían a llamar a sus amigos para pasar su aburrimiento. Hasta que llamó América, obligándolos a asistir a su junta amistosa, pues este, quien acostumbra ser energético, estaba desesperado por hacer algo productivo para matar el tiempo, diciéndoles también a los países que cada uno debía traer una idea u propuesta para pasar el tiempo en su casa.

Japón trajo juegos de mesa

Austria portátil un piano

Alemania la ferviente idea de entrenar, cosa que negó más de un país

Italia un menú de la alta cocina italiana, dispuesto a enseñarles a sus amigos a cocinar

… en fin, muchas propuestas que hicieron del tiempo de un día muy poco.

Ya entrada la noche, tomaron la segunda idea de Inglaterra (la primera era hacer magia), que en esos momentos era más que perfecta para finalizar la jornada.

Un sombrero lleno papeles en que escribirían diferentes tópicos que se les ocurriera a las naciones para crear una historia, no había numero limite, podría ser desde un sustantivo hasta un sentimiento con el que debían dirigir su historia, (claro que revisaron los de Francia antes de comenzar el juego para que pudiera ser para todo público), los revolvieron y el primero, Inglaterra, quien había propuesto la idea, comenzó el juego, explicándoles cómo hacerlo.

Según Inglaterra, podía ser perfectamente una historia que ya hayan escuchado, una película o un libro, incluso una vivencia que valga la pena contar, pero obviamente anónima que reuniera los tópicos o usara los sustantivos como parte de la historia.

Algunas historias resultaron espeluznantes, otras sacaron más de una sonrisa o carcajada, otras llenas de suspenso, drama… y así ya habían contado su historia china, Rusia, américa, Hungría, Alemania, Japón y ahora era el turno de Italia.

Inglaterra revolvió de nuevo el sombrero y se lo dio a Italia, sacando de él 3 papeles como indicaban las reglas:

Amor

Guerra

Tragedia pd: no te perdonaré si no haces que por lo menos tenga los ojos llorosos.

Los ojos de Italia se agrandaron por unos segundos: por su mente se le pasó una familiar y dolorosa historia, una historia de un rubio, uno castaño y de una promesa que nunca pudo llegar a cumplirse.

Italia quería y se había decidido sorprender a sus amigos contando una historia que hiciera que dejaran de pensar que era un completo inútil…y esa era la única historia seria que se le ocurriría incluso si se pasara un día entero pensando, así que, con el corazón en la mano, Italia decidió tomar esa historia prestada y contarla con algunos cambios.

Volviendo a su típico temple alegre y despreocupado, anuncio los temas de la historia felizmente.

Amor

Guerra

Tragedia

La sorpresa para los presentes fue mayúscula ¿Italia contando una tragedia típica de un amor impedido por la guerra?

Ni en el más loco de sus sueños eso sería posible…

"Italia ..."

Dijo Inglaterra, volviéndole a entregar el sombrero con un poco de incomodidad mientras todos asentían.

"No creo que se te puedan ocurrir ese tipo de historias…¿Quieres intentar de nuevo?"

Pero Italia negó, ya había tomado la decisión así que, sonriendo a todos los presentes dijo.

"Ve~ no te preocupes, Inglaterra, ya se me ha ocurrido una idea, y prometo que haré justo como dice el post data de tragedia que haré a más de uno sentirse triste…"

Todos se removieron incómodos en sus asientos ¿Italia contando una historia trágica?

"Acaso… ¿no confían en mí?"

Hizo un gesto exagerado de tristeza, colgándose del brazo de Alemania y diciéndole al rubio nuevamente con ojos de cachorrito.

"Alemaniaaaaa¿no confías en que haré una buena historia?"

Alemania, por el repentino acercamiento de Italia y tratando de zafarse de su agarre, le medio grita a Italia más que un poco nervioso.

"¡C-CLARO QUE CONFÍO! ¡APÚRATE Y CO-COMIENZA TU MALDITA HISTORIA!"

Italia, aún más sonriente que de costumbre, ríe diciendo

"Ve~ oki, Alemania, ¡en seguida comienzo!"

Seguido de ello, Italia quita su agarre del rubio y se apresura a tomar el sillón principal de la sala, el cual usa cada uno para contar su historia.

"Ejem!"

Trato de darse importancia aclarándose su voz mientras que su mechón bien conocido tornaba la forma de corazón.

"Esta historia trata de dos naciones…de un amor correspondido."

El mechón perdió su forma de corazón y se enmarañó.

"Erase una vez, un imperio… más fuerte que roma, más fuerte que Germania, más fuerte que ninguno y a la vez de todos.

Este imperio tuvo dos nietos, un pequeño y una pequeña, el mayor de los hermanos era duro de palabras, forzado a ser fuerte para cuidar a su hermana, así que no sabía muy bien cómo expresarse, pero una vez que entraba en confianza con alguien podía llegar a ser el más amable y leal de todos. Su hermana a diferencia de él, creció llena de cuidados, resultando inevitablemente ser débil, ella no podía sostenerse sola, era tímida, dulce, llena de habilidades y riquezas tanto en las ciencias como en la cultura…perfecta para ser el objetivo de todos las naciones.

La pequeña entonces, un día en que hacia lo que más le gustaba, que era la escritura y la poesía, llegó hasta ella uno de los pocos países que no la tenía como objetivo, uno de los que la protegía.

Esta nacion normalmente alegre, estaba cabizbajo y sin quererla mirar a los ojos, le dijo entristecido.

"Ve a tu casa, si todavía quieres hacer algo en ella, hazlo ahora, empaca tus más preciadas cosas…lo lamento"

La chica no entendía a que venía eso que su hermano mayor le había dicho, pero al tiempo, entendió de sobra sus palabras y las agradeció mentalmente mientras que una de las naciones que había peleado por la chica, se la llevaba como cual trofeo a su casa.

En la casa de esa nación le dieron el trabajo de sirvienta, obligada a limpiar y asear.

Con el tiempo, aprendió a vivir en la mansión de esa nación por décadas."

Hasta entonces, Italia no había mirado a los países, concentrándose en contar una historia que había vivido hace mucho tiempo, pero al mirarlos, le sorprendió ver en ellos una total atención en sus palabras por parte de todos…menos de dos naciones que si habían entendido la verdadera naturaleza de la historia: Hungría cada vez tenía una cara con mayor tristeza al igual que Austria, pero el ultimo lleno de culpabilidad por cierto malentendido que aún no le libraba la conciencia.

Italia tomó aire y siguió con su narración.

"Pero entonces, una nación hizo su aparición, un chico de casi su misma edad, de mirada decidida y objetivos claros: tener a toda Europa en su poder y llegar a superar todas las leyendas existentes"

La nación que había hecho de la chica su sirvienta, no demoró en presentársela a el chico… y cuando se encontraron…

Surgió un primer amor a primera vista, por parte de los dos… aunque ninguno de los dos lo aceptaba, ella lo buscaba y sonreía cuando estaba con él, él se escabullía para no encontrársela, pero no tardaba en seguirla a escondidas. Cuando se encontraban, él le hacía creer que era alguien que daba miedo para cuidar su imagen, pero cuando a ella la castigaban, él le hacía compañía, pronto llegaron a ser muy cercanos, bordeando los límites para ser pareja…

Pero había una cosa, una sola cosa que la chica nunca quiso aceptar.

Él siempre le preguntaba… si "quería crear el imperio más grande junto a él", pero ella siempre le negaba.

Las ambiciones de él eran muy grandes, tan grandes que lograron vencer al mismísimo amor, él ya había tomado una decisión, partiría a la guerra, con o sin ella.

La chica entonces un día se encontró sola en la mansión, él no estaba por ninguna parte, por más que lo buscase, el miedo invadió a la chica y le preguntó por el paradero del chico a la nación que la tenía como sirvienta…él ignorando sus preguntas, le ordenó ir a buscar al pozo agua.

Y ahí lo encontró, los carruajes listos para partir, filas de espadachines, lanceros… y entre todos ellos, estaba él.

La chica lo llamó al verlo, con su traje de sirvienta y balde en mano, pero el no respondía.

Se iba sin despedirse.

Entonces, tan insistente y desesperadamente, fueron sus gritos para llamarle la atención, que él fue obligado a darse la vuelta y con paso vacilante ir hacia ella diciéndole.

"Cuando voy por ti, tú te vas…pero cuando yo me voy, tú vas por mí."

Siempre pasaba lo mismo, cuando él iba detrás de ella y le preguntaba sobre ser un imperio juntos, ella se alejaba de él…pero cuando él se iba a la guerra o tenía problemas, ella aparecía a su lado y le ofrecía compañía.

Ella, sin entender sus palabras muy bien le preguntó.

"¿Te vas?"

Él, tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas le respondió.

"Te lo preguntaré una última vez antes de que me vaya ¿quieres irte conmigo?"

Y la chica, sonriendo como siempre lo hacía cuando le hacia esa pregunta, respondió con lo mismo de siempre, rompiendo en llanto.

"No."

Él se dio la vuelta, triste y decepcionado, pero la mano nerviosa y temblorosa de ella lo detuvo de irse. Se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a ella nuevamente y un pequeño broche dorado fue depositado en sus manos, al mirarla extrañado, ella le dijo:

"Toma, cuando mires esto piensa en mí… ¿si?"

Entonces, él lo entendió, ese era su preciado broche que siempre adornaba sus cabellos, aquel con el que la había conocido por primera vez y con el cual pasó sus días junto al chico, aceptando el regalo de ella, se llenó de valor, diciéndole:

"¿En tu casa, que se hace por la persona que amas?"

Ella, entre lágrimas y sonrojos le respondió que era un beso, y entonces él la beso, diciéndole con ello, que la había amado desde el primer día en que se conocieron.

Se sonrieron, los dos llorando, el chico volvió a decir, ahora alegre y con valor:

"Volveré, cuando termina la guerra, ¿me esperarás?"

la chica, asintiendo feliz, le respondió mientras que él emprendía su marcha a la guerra.

"Siempre te esperaré, no importa cuántos años pasen, siempre te estaré esperando aquí, así que no te enfermes ni te hagas daño, cuídate, para que así, cuando vuelvas pueda hacer muchos dulces y galletas para ti."

Italia dio una pausa, tomando aire para disimular su creciente tristeza que despertaba con una sonrisa. No se había dado cuenta en que momento había dejado de ver a sus amigos y había concentrado su mirada en el suelo.

"Después de una larga, larga guerra, él pequeño murió en guerra y nunca volvieron a verse."

"fin."

*silencio*

A Italia, entonces le pareció extraño que nadie le hablara a estas alturas…criticándole o retomando el juego.

"¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció mi historia?"

Levantando la cabeza para ver a sus amigos y se encontró, para su sorpresa, con un panorama que nunca esperó ver, las dos fuerzas del eje restantes, trataban de contenerse las lágrimas inútilmente, Japón, aun siendo tan inexpresivo, se le notaba de lejos la conmoción y Alemania fruncía el ceño tallándose los ojos, los aliados américa, Canadá, Inglaterra y china lloraban a moco tendido, Francia daba una falsa media sonrisa para que los demás pensaran que era fuerte, mientras que Rusia sonreía como disfrutando de la escena, romano fruncía el ceño para que no se le notara la tristeza… Pero los que peor estaban, eran los que se dieron cuenta de la naturaleza de la historia: Hungría, Austria y España, quienes nunca supieron realmente el desenlace de ellos dos, y ahora, sabiendo que al final, fue una trágica confesión, no pudieron evitar que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas. Austria, quien generalmente era una persona tan educaba que llegaba a ser frio, estaba tratando inútilmente de quitarse sus lágrimas, España revolvía sus cabellos frustrado, mientras que Hungría, sintiéndose culpable, lloraba en silencio.

Entonces Italia se alegró un poco, sintiéndose reconfortado, por saber que aquellos que entendieron quiénes eran los verdaderos personajes, lloraban por su perdida y se culpaban ellos mismos de lo sucedido. Era una verdadera gran carga que se le había alivianado al contar todo lo que había guardado por siglos, pero no era tiempo de llorar… se suponía que esta reunión debía ser divertida, así que profirió no dejarse vencer por la pena y seguir como si nada.

"¿¡Ehhhh!? ¿Tan mala fue mi historia?"

Todos miraban a Italia como si fuera un extraterrestre, siendo Inglaterra el primero en hablar.

"Italia ..."

Alemania, aclarándose la garganta desviando su mirada de Italia, como si de su orgullo se tratara, siguió con la oración incompleta.

"Lo lamento…no debimos subestimarte"

"Realmente, lo sentimos"

Volvió a recalcar Japón junto a un asentimiento unánime salvo a España, Austria y Hungría.

"¿Entonces, les gusto?"

"¡Claro que nos gustó, bastardo! ¡Si no, no estaría llorando como idiota por tu estúpida historia!"

Dijo romano con evidente sonrojo, frunciendo aún más el ceño mientras sus ojos volvían a estar llorosos.

El silencio volvió a envolver a todos los presentes.

"Ne… Italia… ¿qué le pasa a la chica de la historia de aru?"

Preguntó china con destellos de curiosidad mirando al suelo con una expresión complicada, como si se debatiera entre preguntar o no.

"Ella…bueno… se los dejo a imaginación, quizás si me vuelve a tocar contar una historia, pueda seguir con la continuación… "

Todos vieron en Italia una amarga sonrisa junto a una expresión nostálgica que miraba hacia el infinito, aunque fue por solo unos segundos... volviendo rápidamente a su estado normal y gritando alegremente como solía hacerlo.

"VEEE~~ ¡el siguiente es…! "


End file.
